Always Thinking
Always Thinking is the twelfth episode of season one of Kingsley Heights and the twelfth episode overall. It aired on August 25, 2012. Plot Mr. Griffiths introduces two new students to the class, Allyson and Virginia, and tells everybody to make them welcome. Katherine empties the desk next to hers and tells Virginia to sit down, while Allyson is left looking for a seat, Charlotte says she can sit down next to her, but Allyson says that she'd rather not, and chooses an empty desk near the front of the room. Katherine starts talking to Virginia while Mr Griffiths starts the lesson, and Katherine asks how they managed to get into the school even though it was full. Virginia says that it's none of her business and asks if she can do her work, and Katherine tells her that nobody does work. They are interrupted by Mr Griffiths who asks them if they'd like to share their conversation with the class. Virginia quickly says no, and looks up at the board. Leah is talking to Charlotte about the other new girl and asks what's wrong with her, and Charlotte says that "She probably just thinks she's too good for us, or something." When Allyson puts up her hand and asks the teacher if he can tell the two girls at the back to stop talking and disrupting the lesson. Everyone stops talking and starts staring at Allyson, when she tells them it's rude to stare, and starts writing down notes in her book. Later, when they get out of class, Leah bumps into Queen and asks why she wasn't in English, when Queen tells her that she didn't want to go, so she went shopping instead. Leah says she shouldn't cut class, then asks what she bought, when Queen pulls out a blueberry muffin for Leah, which she starts eating. Queen is talking about a pair of boots she found when Leah bumps into Damien, and, with a mouthful of food, tries to say "Hi, Damien." Queen covers up Leah's mouth and tells her to chew, then apologises to Damien about Leah's eating habits. Damien says that it's okay, then asks if either of them have met the new girl, when Leah asks which one, because there's two in her English class, when Queen disbelievingly says "We had new girls in our English class? Why didn't you text me?" Damien tells her that there's one of them trying to order diet everything from the cafeteria, and arguing with the lunch lady, and Leah tells him that it's probably Allyson. Damien says that it doesn't matter anyway, because he came over to ask Leah something, and asks Queen if they can talk in private for a bit. Queen giggles a little and walks behind a corner, spying on their conversation, when Leah hugs Damien and says she missed him, and Damien says that he missed her too, and kisses her. Queen starts freaking out, when Toby walks up behind her and asks what she's doing, making Queen jump and hit him in the face. Toby starts complaining about getting hit in the face, when Queen covers his mouth and tells him they can't make a sound. Toby asks what she's talking about, and Queen points him to Leah and Damien who are now making out in the hallway. Jocelyn is walking with Brianna when she bumps into Andrew. She quickly tries to walk away, when Andrew asks her to wait. Brianna tries pulling Jocelyn away from Andrew, but Jocelyn turns and asks Andrew what he wants. Andrew says that he feels really bad about the way things ended between them and he wants to make it up to her, and Jocelyn says that if he wants to make it up to her, he can start by letting her have some space. Andrew is visibly hurt and tells her he's really sorry, making Jocelyn feel bad. Jocelyn goes to reach out to hug Andrew, but Brianna pulls her back and tells Andrew that he can't just expect to manipulate her feelings like that. Jocelyn asks Brianna to stop, but Brianna starts yelling at Andrew, and causing a scene, when the principal interrupts and tells all of them to stop it, reminding them that they are at a school, and not a reality show. Later on, Ashley, Alice, Charlotte, Brittany, Layla and Heath are sitting around their usual table. Heath is explaining that Ms Harris inspired him to make a reality show about the student's lives at Kingsley Heights. Charlotte, Brittany and Ashley are making suggestions on how he could do it, when Layla starts insulting him saying it's a stupid idea, because reality TV is for dipshits with nothing better to do, and then adding that "no one will think he stole the idea, because it's stupid, just like him." Charlotte tells Layla that she was unnecessarily mean, and reassures Heath that it was a good idea, when Layla says that if she likes Heath so much, she should just fuck him already. It cuts to Luke and Clarisse talking, when Emily approaches them and asks if they've seen Damien anywhere, and Luke says that he hasn't and asks why. Emily says that she doesn't really want to talk about it, and that she just needs to find Damien, before walking off. Once she's left, Luke and Clarisse start talking about what she might need to tell Damien, when Clarisse jokingly says that she's pregnant with Damien's baby. Amanda is standing nearby, and she overhears part of their conversation, which leads her to believe that Emily actually is pregnant, and she posts online "Just found out some very interesting things about some unexpected people…;)" Later that afternoon, Gianna is sitting at home, texting Amanda, when Amanda tells her that "Emily Daniels is pregnant, and Damien Kale is the father." Gianna asks her if she's sure, and Amanda says that she heard two of their friends talking about it right after she told them. Gianna decides to send a message to someone named Allanah, but accidentally clicks on 'All contacts,' before getting called away to help put the groceries away. Meanwhile, Gale is at Courtney's house, sitting on the floor, studying with her, when Courtney says that she saw the fight between Jocelyn and Andrew, and she feels like she caused it, and ruined their group dynamic. Gale jokingly says that she kinda did, and Courtney throws a pillow at his face, saying "You're supposed to make me feel better, dumbass." Gale says he's sorry, and tries to hug her while sitting down, and ends up tackling her to the ground. They start laughing and rolling around on the floor, when Courtney's dad walks in, and asks what they're doing. Courtney says that they were studying for their bio test, and Courtney's dad says that it didn't look like it, and tells Gale to go home. Courtney starts trying to plead their innocence, but her dad ignores her and instead tells her that she's grounded until further notice. Courtney slams the door, texts Gale to say that she's sneaking out, and starts climbing out of her window, trying to climb down the vines all over her house, when she loses her grip, falls and clutches her foot in pain. She rings Gale and tells him to come around to the side of her house, because she can't walk. Gale hangs up and runs around to the side, and tells her bluntly that she's obviously broken it and sarcastically comments "That's my favourite thing about you. You're always thinking." and then adds that she needs to go to the hospital, when Courtney asks if he can take her there. Gale helps her up and starts carrying her over to his car, when the scene cuts. Freddie and Queen are walking through the mall, when Freddie notices Luke, and asks Queen if that's him. Queen says that it is, when Freddie says that she should go invite him. Queen says that she's not going to ask him out, leading Freddie to call out "Yo, Luke!" very loudly, and pushing Queen towards him. Luke tries to fill the awkward silence by asking what she's doing, when Queen says that she's got a wedding coming up, and her brother said she has to ask him to go with her, and adds that it wouldn't be much of a wedding if she went without him. Luke tries to work out what Queen is saying and stops her to say "Queen, if you're asking me to marry you, first, we're just friends, and more importantly, we're way too young." causing Queen to start laughing nervously. Queen quickly tries to explain that she was talking about her brother's wedding, and asks if he wants to go with her to her brother's wedding. The next day at school, Anthony is walking with Damien, awkwardly trying to explain about the rumours that had been circulating, when Ben walks up to them, and congratulates Damien, making Damien ask for what, when Ben tells him that the whole school knows that he knocked up Emily. Damien asks what he's talking about and Ben says that Emily was looking everywhere for him the day before to tell him that he was the father. Damien storms off, and into the library, where he finds Emily, reading a book, and Damien angrily yells at her, calling her a manipulative bitch, by starting rumours about him just because he wanted to go out with Leah and not her. Emily asks what rumours she's talking about, and Damien says he's sick of her pretending to be nice, innocent, naïve little Emily, when she's just a manipulative bitch, and tells her that if she is pregnant, then its good for her, but she should stop saying that he is the father, because there is no way he is, and then tells her he wants nothing to do with her. Damien gets pulled away by Toby, who tells him that he's an asshole, and turns him around and punches him in the nose twice, saying "That's for being a dick to your baby's mother, and that's for trying to knock up my sister too." Quotes *'Queen: '''So uh - like, there's this wedding coming up, and my brother said I have to ask you... because it wouldn't be much of a wedding if I didn't have anyone with me. *'Luke: Well, yeah, I suppose I could--- wait, Queen, if you're asking me to marry you, first, we're just friends, and more importantly, we're way too young. *'''Queen: *laughs* Wait, what? No, no, no. No. No. NO. My brother's getting married. He just asked me to take someone with me. *'''Luke: '''Oh. Right. Of course. I knew that. Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Season One